Midnight Desire
by DraconicRogue
Summary: It starts with a dream.


_A/N: I don't own anything but the plot. This is my first attempt at erotic fiction, I hope you all like it._

She woke up with a start, aroused but alone in her bed. Again. This was the third time this week she had dreamt of him. She looked outside to see the setting of her dream. Thunder was a constant low rumble outside of her home and the lightning flashed like a strobe light. She hadn't seen a thunderstorm this fierce in ages. It was perfect weather for what her mind had in store for her. She always did think thunderstorms were erotic. Thinking of the dream that woke her she closed her eyes and let out a low moan.

His hands roamed over her body in the dark. Lightning giving her a momentary flash of his face, but she didn't need to see him to know who it was. She knew these hands, knew this mouth, knew this body. She dreamt of them, of him, so often she felt like she would really know every inch of him if she ever had the chance to touch him like she did in her dreams. The way she touched him in her fantasies.

Another low moan escaped her lips as she recalled him lowering his mouth to her breast. She was fighting the urge to touch herself. It was always better when she delayed her pleasure as long as she could. She wanted to feel her body reach the point where she couldn't take it any longer. His mouth was wonderful, she thought to herself. Everything it took was given back to her in pleasure tenfold. She squirmed on the bed as she remembered the way his mouth traveled between her breasts, nipping, licking, sucking, and sometimes outright biting. She wished he would mark her as his. Sometimes she'd look in the mirror in the morning and hope there would be marks on her, hoping beyond hope that maybe this time it really happened.

His mouth moved lower over her abdomen, his hands caressing her sides and moving to her breasts as he teased all of her sensitive spots. Sweat moistened her skin as continued to writhe on the bed. Tortured, tormented, but in a way most loved and wanted. Her moans and groans were getting louder as she gave in to the need to touch the spots he was touching in her mind. Her hands skimmed over her torso and she became even wetter, wanting him more.

His tongue lapped at the hollow of her navel before moving determinedly downwards. Warm lips covered her thighs in feather-light kisses as his fingers moved over her most intimate spot. She arched her hips off the bed wanting his touch so bad she could taste it. He lowered his mouth to her and proceeded to tease her for what seemed like hours. She brought her fingers down her side and plunged fingers into herself, almost instantly screaming out her release.

Her heart raced and she let out a guttural moan. She never wanted anyone the way she wanted this man. He haunted her dreams, he haunted her days, she couldn't keep her mind off of him. After taking a moment to catch her breath she went back to her dream. She had slid her hands over his back and arched her hips to him as he moved over her. She saw him smile as lightning illuminated the room and was struck at how masculinely beautiful he was.

He rubbed himself over her entrance making her call out. "Please!" she murmured into the darkness. "I need... I want..." And he was in her, pushing hard and deep. She rocked against him, heat spreading from where they were joined to her belly and through her body. She clawed at his shoulders crying out in pleasure, wanting him closer in the dream while her fingers matched his motions in her. He leaned in kissing her and biting her lower lip then moved down to kiss her shoulder. In her mind she could hear him moaning and calling her name.

Their movements became more frantic as they both neared their climax. She worked her fingers harder softly panting out his name. The first waves of her orgasm hit her hard making her arch her back until she was almost a perfectly inverted U. As the second wave hit, he growled out her name and leaned in biting her shoulder as he climaxed with her.

Her second orgasm left her drained but with a smile on her face. And as she fell back into slumber she whispered his name one final time into the night, "Remus."


End file.
